jojos_bizarre_adventure_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spandau Ballet
Spandau Ballet (スパンダウ・バレエー Supandau Bareē) is the Stand of Agatha Oldfield, featured prominently in Zero's Strange Misadventures. Appearance & Personality Spandau Ballet is a Stand possessing a humanoid physique following a slender build. It has short, light hair that curls over its face and down the sides of its head, with curved horns atop, producing a ghostly glow and a purplish-blue flame ignites behind the head. A sharp protrusion forms on the center of its chest and sports an attire that is strikingly similar to a ballgown. It has no visible legs and the inner texture reveals a kaleidoscope of colors ranging from shades of blue, purple, and violet. Spandau Ballet exhibits little indication of a personal conscience separate from its master, aside from being devoted to assist Agatha until the end. Its face, usually conveying an apathetic and cold stare. Abilities In its prime, Spandau Ballet's physical prowess leaves so much to be desired, but makes this up with its lightning-fast speeds and an arsenal of glyphs that can confer a wide-range of effects. Glyph Manifestation Spandau Ballet's primary ability is to cast a set of glyphs that provide a wide variety of effects. Depending on the complexity of the spell, a glyph may take a while before the designated effect comes into play. Glyphs are normally invisible to non-Stand users but their presence can be felt should they step on any area that has one inscribed on it. Spandau Ballet is unable to combine the effects of one glyph to another. Through glyphs, Spandau Ballet is capable of casting a wide variety of techniques and spells: * Platform: Uses glyphs in an ascending manner along the air, which Agatha or her allies can use as footholds. A platform glyph can also be used to boost Agatha across a certain distance, the maximum being over 5-6 meters. * Minigun: Casts a glyph on a object then thoroughly dismantles it into a multitude of pieces before the glyph holding them begins to spin at breakneck speed, launching the pieces like bullets. ** Rocketstorm: Glycerine Queen implements its rocket-making ability with a Minigun glyph to unleash a barrage of crests resembling rockets at the enemy. ** Hot Dog: Uses the Minigun glpyh to combine The Joker's balloon making abilities with Jamiroquai's solar energy to create a multitude of balloon dogs that explode into small, meteor-like projectiles upon impact. * Conflagration: Summons a glyph in midair that absorbs the heat from the surroundings to discharge a vortex of searing flames. To compensate its slow tracking speed, the vortex can absorb more air to expand its range and destructive capability. * Torrent: Summons a glyph in midair that absorbs the moisture from the surroundings and pours large droplets of water upon enemies, swarming them with waves when dropped. * Discharge: Summons a glyph to hurl bolts of electricity that can bounce back to strike nearby targets. Can be used to charge machinery and other technological equipment. * Starcloud: Summons a glyph to produce a thick blanket of cosmic gas that slows anything down to a crawl within range. However, this affects everyone, including the user, within range so Agatha must be very careful when using it. * Asphyxiation: Uses a glyph to manipulate the flow of air of the target's respiratory system via the nostrils and mouth, then leaves a chunk of that air in the opening to prevent a new intake of air. This glyph requires precise concentration and seems to be fueled whenever Agatha feels genuinely angered. At worst, this ability will only suffocate the victim into unconsciousness. * Rejuvenate: Casts a glyph that harnesses natural energy to gradually heal anyone within its field spanning 10 meters. Spandau Ballet can speed up the process, but can leave a physical toll on its user, with Agatha experiencing sharp headaches and nosebleeds. * Barrier: Generates a crest right in front of Agatha to defend against incoming attacks. At maximum, Spandau Ballet can keep up the barrier for 10 seconds and it is stable enough to stop an incoming vehicle at high speeds. The barrier will cancel out if Agatha moves. * Excite: Hastens the overall speed of the designated target, mostly on Agatha or her allies. * Golem Creation: Inscribes a large glyph on the ground that coalesces nearby junk to create a nigh-unstoppable golem. Spandau Ballet is limited to one golem, however the glyph used to create it can add more junk into its composition to further its durability and strength, at the cost of movement speed. * Purification: Dispels diseases, conditions, and other non-physical negative effects. It cannot, however, mend wounds. * Death Coil: Using the designated spell found in Crowley's Grimoire, the Stand fabricates glyphs that shoot out chains consisting of ethereal skulls that restrain the enemy.Category:Zero's Strange MisadventuresCategory:Stand Category:Close-ranged Stand